Important Things
by Lauand
Summary: Why to think when you can just not to think?


**Title:** Important things

**Author:** Lauand

**Beta: **Madhumalati

**Pairing:** Gojyo/Hakkai

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Why to think when you can just not to think?

**A/N:** Written for the saiyukitime LJ community. Thank you very much to Madhumalati for the beta-reading.

--

Gojyo didn't usually give much thought to important things. If it was really important, either you already had a clear opinion about it or it would cost its weight in headaches to finally reach a conclusion. Normally the wrong one. If he was going to end up fucking it up anyway, at least he preferred to spare himself the self-torment. Thinking too much was bad for a man. Just look at Sanzo.

Some subjects, though, were stubborn. They floated in the part of the mind you didn't exactly use but worked anyway (what was its name?) and not matter how often you swept them under the carpet, they always tried to pop back to the front of your thoughts.

Sometimes, they were so damned headstrong that that part of the mind (Hakkai would know the word, Gojyo was sure) would reflect on them and reach the conclusion on its own. Without one's permission. Gojyo found that pretty rude, but he couldn't address on the matter a part of his brain he didn't even know how was called.

And so, when he hadn't even known there was a doubt about it, he hesitated before leaving the bed. That was new for him. He thought he had always agreed with himself that after the fucking, no matter how awesome and satisfactory it was, the best thing in the world was to be able to sleep alone. A whole bed for him. No awkwardness. No invading anyone's space. No snores. No moral obligation to keep a conversation you really didn't feel like following. Just the content feeling of being sated and, at the same time, able to stretch your arms or to fart freely if you so wanted.

So, the fact that he had gotten his breath back but he still lingered in a bed that wasn't his, kind of stunned him. Damned stubborn important things…

"Aren't you leaving?"

The question could have seemed rude, but Gojyo knew him well enough to know that Hakkai wasn't throwing him out, just curious. Gojyo hadn't stayed that long before.

The thing floating in his mind was trying to get acknowledged but Gojyo was headstrong, too, and refused to give it the thought it was demanding.

"I don't know. Am I?"

Gojyo looked at Hakkai. Hakkai seemed pensive. It was nearly amusing how incongruent that reflective look was on someone so disheveled, so sweaty, so flushed. Because Hakkai was nearly luminous after sex, all wet skin and dark lips. And spiky hair. It was impossible to look serious when every bang you had pointed in every possible direction.

Finally, Hakkai spoke.

"It depends. Do you want to?"

Fuck. Hakkai was making things worse. The important matter hovering in his head yahooed in triumph as it finally got Gojyo's conscious attention. That was the time when he chose wrong and fucked it up. He tried to buy a hint. Or at least a little time.

"Do you want me to?"

"To want you to?"

"To what?"

He had to have made a face, because Hakkai laughed. Disheveled, sweaty, flushed and laughing. Fuck, willingly or not, Gojyo knew he had reached his conclusion.

"I wondered if you wanted to know if I wanted you to want that I wanted you to leave," Hakkai explained.

Gojyo didn't even try to follow.

"Hakkai, not even if my brain hadn't turned into goo after the kind of sex we've just had would I be able to sort that shit of a sentence out…"

Hakkai just smiled.

"So…" He finally prompted at Gojyo's silence.

"So…" Gojyo stalled at Hakkai's prompting.

"Do you want to leave?"

Hakkai wasn't smiling anymore. His tone was carefully neutral and his expression blank. His lips as dark and his skin as wet as before. Gojyo didn't want to reply, he just wanted to reach out and touch those lips, that skin.

Always patient, Hakkai waited. Gojyo battled with himself. Was he sure? He thought of the stretching, of the clean sheets, of the blankets all for himself, of the lack of snoring, the lack of awkwardness, the lack of unwanted talk, the lack of another's space to respect and the lack of invasions on his. The lack.

"No."

Hakkai lowered his eyes and smiled. The kind of tiny smile that fit him just fine, half-knowing, half-shy. Sincere. This time, Gojyo actually reached out and grazed the pad of his fingers against those curving lips. In return, he felt the hesitant touch of a hand on his belly.

Who knew, maybe Hakkai wouldn't be that bothered if on some occasion he let a tiny, insignificant fart out…


End file.
